This is Halloween (Song-Fic)
by charlielou1998
Summary: My first ever song-fic oneshot hopefully it'll be a bit creepy sorry it isn't on halloween but I got inspired so...Yeah Enjoy! some fluff and a bit of my very first try lemon...(Maybe)...Oh I don't mind criticism but flamers can go rot in hell thank you very much enjoy! :) I don't own the song or the characters
1. Sex and two new mates

This is Halloween (Song-Fic)

My first song-Fic this is a one shot so enjoy

I do not own the song nor the altered of it nor Do I own Any of Inuyasha characters (Though I wish I did)

I know you can't copy and paste it so The name of the song is Anti-Night-core - This Is Halloween by an amazing anti night-core dude called Grothiix Sup.

A 20 Kagome sat on her bed on the night of Halloween in a sexy cat suit. The cat suit was tight fitting leather pants with a leather corset top with white ties. Kagome was trying to get out of said suit but gave up and played her favorite Halloween song

singing along to some parts she swung her feet back and forth

she continuously tried to pry the leather off of her porcelain skin but it was stuck with her sweat

Finally managing to untie the corset she lay on her bed panting heavily

unbeknownst to her two red eyed sharp toothed demons heard everything and made a move to come out

Two pairs of clawed hands grabbed each leg her left leg was entrapped by a pale arm with magnta striped on it's wrist, the other had one blue jagged striped. They used her leg as leverage and kagome found herself looking into equally horny red eyes of two dog demons

they hissed and growled at her like snakes and faster than anyone could seepinned her to the bed with the blue striped demon underneath and the magenta one on top

"Well this is awkward..." she was cut off as a breathy moan left her lips when the one on top sucked at her pulse

panting like a bitch in heat as her pants were (Finally) removed and the one underneath slipped a clawed hand roughly into her core causing blood to slip out "Ah!" a scream of pleasure and pain left her mouth and the one on top hissed at his partner in crime

Growling back he turned her around so her head was by on tops loins and her core by his waiting tongue. on-top removed his hakamas and shoved his waiting length into her mouth making her gag and choke, he slowed down and let her guide

underneath made her release causing vibrations on on-tops length making him release they flipped her over to her hands and knees

The music still playing hid her screams and moans as well as thier growls and barks with on-top know behing and thrusting into her roughly and underneath shoving his length into her mouth

She bucked her hips roughly enjoying the attention to her breasts

Screaming around The Larger males length as her core clenched in release they all came at the same time...But it wasn't over yet

They swapped places with the larger males behind in her core and the more lithe male in front in her mouth she became more active sucking licked and squeezing her core

The larger one behind her howled his release and bit into her neck on the left side

The more lithe male also howled slightly louder and bit into the right side

Kagome screamed as pain flooded through her they glowed and soon kagome was growling and trying to buck them both off

succeeding in ridding the lithe male from her neck she bucked to remove the larger but he used his size and strength the his advantage and pinned her using his own chest.

The lithe male snapped his jaws in her face and resumed his position using his strength also when she tried to buck him off again

They finished and left her neck

She however bit the lithe males length and squeezed her core grabbing their attention

She first bit the lithe male her bite smaller and taking less time, before the larger one could escape she bit him as well taking a bit longer due to the size of his body and power

"Son..." "Yes father" "We have finally found her" "On halloweens night how ironic..."

"mmm Inutaisho...Sesshomaru...Ah..."

Hearing their mate moan and groan about them in their sleep they dove down for roud two

Finished tell me what you think I know the lemon sucked but I tried!


	2. The aftermath and an evil plan

Chapter 2

So I've been requested by LadySilverFox to continue it I don't really know where to star off but I'll start anyways...Enjoy as always don't be afraid to review and flamers will be dutifully ignored

and the person who said Kagome was underage and that it was Incest or some shit like that. In this fic I never actually specified her age so screw you!

Kagome woke up feeling warm and cosy 'ugh...What happened last night?' she remembered two beautiful bodies merged with hers in an intimate coupling. Her eyes widened and she shot out of bed taking the sheets and wrapping them around her "What The Fuck!" her enraged yell startled the two taiyoukais awake "Ah My lovely mate Sesshomaru our feisty bitch is awake get your lazy ass up too" "S...Se...Sessh...Sesshomaru! And you! Who are you!" "I am inu no taisho fully alive again and how I cherish it so" Sesshomaru was finally awake and up and kagome saw the state of her bed...Well let's just say she was so pissed she was seeing red "Look At What You Did To My Bed!" they turned and saw the ripped mattress and had the decency to look sheepish "I will amend it mate I earn plenty enough to buy you even a new house to live in" "Yes I imagine you will need a new place what with our pups inside you" that drew the line for kagome. She paled. They paled. She started to fall foreward. They rushed to grab her. "Ch...P...Pups...?" were her last words beofre she passed out, "I belive that was too much information as they would say father" "I agree son"

Thjey waited for a whole day until they became worried "She should be waking up by now" Inutaisho frowned from his spot at the end of the futon they found "Her mind is still processing give it time father it could 5 days before she wakes up..." "Where am I?" "Kagome do you recognise me?" "Yeah your the great Killing perfection Sesshomaru-Sama" "I am also your mate" she blinked once. Twice before her eyes widened again "I had sex with you..." "Yes" she turned and looked and inutaisho "And you..." "Indeed mate" "and I'm pregnant...with pups?" "Yes..." Sesshomaru was cautious at first until he saw herexcited face he couldn't help but smile a little.

Inutaisho smiled fully when he he felt his mates happiness at the news of pups "Are you happy mate?" "Happy? No" they frowned "I'm ecstatic at having my own pups!" the smiles returned. They continued their days in bed knowing Kagome will have to go school tomorrow. The cuddles didn't last long as Kagome shuffled out of bed to go for a shower "Don't Interrupt or I swear you'll have no sex for at least a month" they shivered and dutifully restrained themselves.

Kagome came out smelling like spiced orange and thunderstorms with an underlyring hint of their own scents "You smell amazing mate" "Thank you" "Indeed you smell quite lovely" a brief awkward moment passed beofre kagome blushed and mumbled a thank you.

They all had dinner and chatted about their lives. "Bonding is key to being mates if we do not trust each other fully it could be our ultimate downfall" Inutaisho gave a pointed look at kagome then directed to sesshomaru "Hey Sesshomaru" said demon lord looked up at his mate with question in his eyes "Come and help me clean up Inutaisho go for a shower you stink" he pouted but complied.

They entered the Kitchen and kagome spoke "Listen Sesshomaru I just want to say that I forgive you" he turned shocked "You know for almost killing me and my friends that kinda of stuff" before she knew it she was swepted into his arms and gave a passionate kiss "My mate I thank you" he smiled at her and she returned it with a mega-wott grin "Come on put me down you smell" he also pouted but put her down, just as inutaisho came out of the shower "W...Where are your clothes!" "I don't any other apart from my kimono which is washing" kagome sighed and face-palmed "Why didn't I think ahead so stupid Kagome Baka baka baka!" she turned and bolted upstairs only to come down again with some black slacks and a white tee "Here wear this" she muttered blushing like a starwberry.

Sesshomaru too came out only he had the decency to wrap a towel around his waist, kagome was already there with some gray slacks and a white shirt "Here" her voice was soft as she looked at his naked chest. Just as he turned kagome called out "You know I wouldn't have minded you coming down naked as the day you were born" he smirked slightly before entering the room "I know but I like to make you wait love" she looked shocked for a second before smirking like the devil himself as he went upstairs "Oh you like to make me wiat hm? Well I'll make you wait then..." she chuckled darkly as Inutaisho came down and into the kitchen "Mate?" "Inutaisho Come here I have an amazing plan!" she whispered it to Inutaisho and he joined her evil chuckling as Sesshomaur just sweat-dropped before shaking his head and sighing.

End

There we go I hope you liked it!


	3. Help Wanted! Authors Note

Hi guys I'm writing this author note to post and ad for a Beta Reader I love all the reviews I got for 'This is Halloween' and many suggested I get a beta though I don't know how to exactly get one so i'm posting this as a "Help Wanted" :D I'm so happy with your amazing reviews you don't know how elated I was to see so many people reviewing!


End file.
